Café dé Romancé
by Akuma Kurama
Summary: Sasuke mengelola sebuah cafe, sedangkan Itachi menjadi anggota band Akatsuki. sebagai tunangannya Naruto sering berkunjung ke cafe milik Sasuke. apa yang terjadi jika teman-teman Sasuke mendapati Sasuke bersikap OOC jika berhadapan dengan Naruto? RnR please? fem!Naru
1. Chapter 1

**Café de Romancé**

Prolog

Luna Café, sebuah café yang terkenal di kalangan remaja masa kini. Bukan hanya karena menunya yang variatif, lezat dan pas di kantong remaja, tetapi juga factor view-nya, para pegawainya yang kinclong [lu kate prabotan!], dijamin cuakep deh, dan juga sebuah band yang di bentuk khusus manggung di dalam café aja. Tentu aja para member yang nggak kalah ganteng ama pegawai di café tersebut.

Nah, disini akan Kuu kenalkan pemilik café yang modern ini. Ekhem… pemilik Luna Café adalah dua bersaudara dari keluarga terpandang di Konoha. Uchiha Brothers, kakak beradik Uchiha inilah yang membangun Luna Café tanpa sokongan dari kedua orang tua mereka.

Yah memang jika ditilik lewat lensa media, nggak mungkin banget keluarga Uchiha yang terpandang itu member ijin kedua penerus utama di keluarga Uchiha tersebut membangun café yang sederhana [awalnya aja sih]. Tapi ternyata Fugaku Uchiha memiliki pemikirannya sendiri. Dia mengijinkan kedua putranya untuk membangun café, dengan alasan untuk melatih kemampuan bisnis kedua putranya itu.

Baiklah, sekarang benar-benar sesi perkenalannya. Anak pertama, Itachi Uchiha, dia pemilik sekaligus vokalis dari band yang tampil khusus di Luna Café, Akatsuki Band. Itachi Uchiha adalah anggota Uchiha yang termasuk orang ramah. Nggak terlalu stoic dan dingin seperti anggota keluarga yang lainnya. Dia berusia 20 tahun, kuliah di Konoha University semester 4. Tinggi 185cm, berat badan proposional, karena termasuk anggota keluarga Uchiha yang diberkahi wajah tampan dan garis wajah yang tegas, maka Itachi juga tak luput dari anugrah tersebut. Dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang selalu di kuncir satu, dan sebuah tanda lahir berupa luka di pangkal hidungnya seperti keriput. Tapi sama sekali nggak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya.

Lalu anak kedua, Sasuke Uchiha, adik dari Itachi [udah jelas]. Dia manajer di Luna Café, Sasuke mewariskan sikap ayahnya, stoic, dingin dan cuek, tapi akan berbeda jadinya jika dia udah di hadapkan kepada dua wanita yang paling di cintainya di dunia ini. Wanita pertama adalah sang ibunda tercinta, Mikoto Uchiha, lalu yang kedua adalah tunangannya. Sasuke saat ini duduk di bangku SMA kelas 3 di Konoha School, jajaran pendidikan dari yayasan Konoha Corp milik keluarga Uchiha. tinggi 180cm, berat badan proposional dan berusia 18 tahun, ah ya, pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa usia 18 udah tunangan. Jawabannya minta aja ke Fugaku dan sahabatnya, hehe. Dengan kulit putih dan rambut hitam kebiruan yang mencuat ke atas dengan alami. Memiliki mata yang setajam elang dan termasuk jenius. Dia juga dianugrahi wajah yang tampan meskipun stoic.

Hmm, cukup sekiam perkenalan tokoh utama pria kita. Sekarang Kuu akan lanjut ke para pegawai juga para member Akatsuki Band. Tapi sebelum itu, Luna Café hanya menerima pegawai cowok aja, dan khusus para pelajar dan mahasiswa yang ingin belajar bekerja aka kerja part time, dan nggak sembarang cowok yang bisa masuk. Karena Luna Café itu bisa dibilang tempatnya cuci mata buat para kaum hawa. Yah sebut aja, café nya cowok-cowok cakep. Hehehe.

Nah pegawai pertama, Sabaku no Gaara. Dia bekerja di dapur, lebih tepatnya dia pembuat cake dan desert yang ada di Luna Café, hasilnya jangan diragukan lagi, karena cake maupun desert buatannya sangat lezat. Wajahnya yang tampan, dan stoic di padukan dengan kesan innocent yang terpampang di wajahnya menambah nilai plus di desert buatannya. Dia masih kelas 2 di Konoha School. Cowok tampan berkulit putih dengan rambutmerah maroon dan bola mata berwarna green-mint itu semakin tampan karena terdapat tattoo kanji 'Ai' di dahi kirinya.

Pegawai kedua, Nara Shikamaru. Dia bekerja di bagian kasir. Wajah tampan dengan rambut yang selalu diikat ke atas menyerupai nanas itu sepintas terlihat malas dengan wajahnya yang selalu mengantuk. Tapi jangan pernah remehkan dia, karena meskipun berwajah malas seperti itu, Shikamaru sangatlah teliti dan cerdas dengan IQ sebesar 200. Dia duduk di bangku kelas 3, satu kelas denganSasuke di Konoha School.

Inuzuka Kiba, cowok penyuka anjing ini juga ikut bekerja di Luna Café, bukan karena paksaan tapi dia sendiri yang ingin mencoba bekerja dan menghasilkan uang dengan keringatnya sendiri. Kiba termasuk cowok manis karena wajahnya dan juga tattoo segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya. Dia bekerja sebagai butler di Luna Café, duduk di bangku kelas 2 di Konoha School. Satu angkatan dengan Gaara, tapi beda kelas.

Hyuuga Neji, salah satu putra dari keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga. Dia bekerja sebagai butler di Luna Café. Cowok beriris amnetis dan berambut coklat panjang ini termasuk incaran para gadis-gadis remaja. Karena akan sangat jarang sekali melihat Neji tersenyum ramah di depan para gadis. Karena Luna Café mengharuskan para pegawainnya tersenyum ramah pada pengunjung. Dia duduk di bangku kelas 3 di Konoha School, berbeda kelas dari Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

Aburame Shino, tea-maker [pembuat teh, habisnya Kuu nggak tau apa namanya, jadi ini Kuu ngarang aja. hehehe] yang selalu memakai kacamata hitam, dia terlihat seperti Sasuke, Neji dan Gaara, karena wajahnya yang juga tampan dan cool. Masih kelas 1 di Konoha School.

Yuuki Utakata, cowok dengan rambut hitamnya, bisa di bilang rambutnya mirip Sasuke tapi dalam versi jatuh aka nggak mencuat ke atas seperti chicken butt gitu. Dia tea-maker di Luna Café, cowok tampan tapi berkesan elegan ini berasa dari keluarga yang terkenal akan tekniknya meracik the tradisional Jepang. Dia masih kelas 1 dan sekelas dengan Shino di Konoha School.

Shimura Sai, cowok tampan yang murah senyum ini bekerja sebagai butler di Luna Café, dia memiliki kulit putih yang hamper pucat dengan iris mata onyx yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya, dia juga berasal dari Konoha School, duduk di bangku kelas 2 yang sekelas dengan Kiba.

Akasuna Sasori, cowok imut dan manis ini memiliki wajah yang baby face. Dia bekerja sebagai butler yang juga digilai para gadis yang sering berkunjung di Luna Café, dia kelas 3 dan sekelas dengan Neji. Sepupu dari Gaara. Memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan iris hazel yang begitu menawan.

Nah sekian pengenalan dari para pegawai di Luna Café, semua pegawai di Luna Café benar-benar digilai para gadis yang berkunjung ke café milik Uchiha bersaudara ini. Jadi jangan heran kalo setiap harinya café ini sangat ramai di kunjungi para remaja. Dan bukan hanya para gadis aja yang berkunjung ke Luna Café, tapi juga cowok-cowok yang sering share tentang Akatsuki Band yang selalu tampil kala sore hingga malam hari.

Kini giliran member dari Akatsuki Band yang akan Kuu perkenalkan. Langsung ke Gitaris ya, Karena vokalis tadi kan udah di kenalin. Gitaris dari AB yaitu Namikaze Yahiko, cowok yang ceria dengan banyak tindik di hidngnya ini memiliki pesona tersendiri yang mampu membuat para gadis histeris dan para pemuda merasa kalah, karena permainan gitarnya yang nggak bisa di anggap remeh. Semester 3 di Konoha University.

Bass di pegang oleh Uzumaki Nagato, bisa dibilang Nagato dan Yahiko ini saudara ipar. Karena keluarga Uzumaki dan keuarga Namikaze yang berbesan, hehehe. Dia pemain bass yang handal, ditambah lagi wajahnya yang ganteng dan sikapnya ang tenang, benar-benar perpaduan yang bikin hati para gadis meleleh. Kuliah di Konoha University semester 3 seperti saudara iparnya.

Drummer dari Ab yaitu Uchiha Obito, sepupu dari pemilik Luna Café. Obito di rekrut bukankarena hubungan persaudaraan, tetapi karena kemampuannya yang nggak bisa di anggap remeh, bahkan setara dengan pemain drum professional. Karena darah Uchiha mengalir di tubuhnya, maka nggak heran kalo Obito juga memiliki wajah tampan yang cool dan stoic, tapi sikapnya termasuk ramah seperti Itachi, dia berkuliah di Konoha University semester 4 seperti Itachi.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Hidan, keyboardist di AB, namanya Hidan. Hanya Hidan karena KUu bingung mau ngasih marga apa ke dia. Yang penting dia itu cowok yang selalu berpenampilan rapid an talentanya di keyboard benar-benar bagus. Permainannya sangat indah dan hidup, dia kuliah di Konoha University semester 4 sama seperti Itachi dan Obito.

Luna café udah dibuka sejak enam bulan lalu, bisnis yang di bangun dengan jerih payah sendiri. Yah meskipun awalnya dengan bantuan sang ayah, tapi akhirnya uang modal dari Fugaku di kembalikan utuh oleh dua Uchiha junior ini.

Tbc…

aaaaa... kuu buat cerita baru lg deh... gpp ya, hehe... cerita yg lain kuu nggak ada ide sih, terutama itik buruk rupa ama half vampire. kedua fict itu kuu harus benar2 ada ide, apalagi yang half vampire, kuu harus dapet feel jalan ceritanya, soalnya thu cerita entah kenapa kok... beda ya ama cerita2 kuu yang lain. menurut kuu sih, terlalu manis dan lebay. owo... udah ah, malah cerita... last

Review please….. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Café de Romancé**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

a/n: sejujurnya, kuu bingung ini mau lanjutnya gimana, karena prolog dan chap satu ini kuu buatnya udah sekitar setahun lalu... hehehe. mungkin ini bakal kuu pending dulu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

"nanti sore ayo kita ke Luna café yang ada di dekat Konoha Gakuen. Kudengar mereka menawarkan menu baru. Katanya hasil kreasi Gaara-senpai lho." Ajak seorang cewek, ia salah satu pelanggan tetap yang sering datang ke Luna café.

"benarkah? Ayo ayo… jadi nggak sabar menunggu Luna café segera buka." Seru temannya. . .

Sore yang cerah, Luna café sekarang ini dipenuhi pengunjung, yang kebanyakan cewek-cewek. Mereka yang datang kemari khususnya cewek-cewek, berasa ada di surga. Karena selain menunya yang numero uno, tak kalah dengan menu-menu di café yang terkenal, juga karena view yang 'wah'.

"aahh… kenapa ramai sekali sih. Menyebalkan." Gerutu gadis manis yang baru saja masuk ke café tersebut. Gadis ini bertampang baby-face nan mungil, pasti semua orang akan mengira ia masih SD. Saat ini dia tengah mencari tempat kosong.

"penuh semua, kenapa si baka teme itu nggak sediakan tempat khusus untukku sih." Gerutunya lagi seraya berjalan kearah ruang manajer. Tapi langkahnya dihentikan oleh Kiba.

"maaf adik kecil, ruangan ini hanya boleh dimasuki pegawai. Pelanggan dilarang masuk." Katanya sesopan mungkin, ingat pembeli adalah raja.

"aku mau bertemu sama pemilik ruangan ini." Ucapnya dengan nada datar, sama sekali tidak semanis wajahnya.

"tapi tetap tidak boleh **nona cilik**."

Twitch twich

Alis gadis manis itu berkedut jengkel, dia paling nggak suka kalo di panggil kecil. Akhirnya ia menarik dasi Kiba yang menjuntai, sehingga membuat wajah sang gadis dan Kiba hanya beberapa sentimeter saja.

"dengar ya, inu. Aku bukan anak kecil. Jangan sebut aku kecil." Gumamnya dengan nada yang rendah dan berat. Kejadian itu tentu aja menarik perhatian, hampir semua pengunjung dan pegawai Luna café.

"geez… bocah, kau menyebalkan sekali." Geram Kiba, tanpa pikir dua kali, gadis manis itu mengadukan dahinya dengan dahi Kiba, hingga menimbulkan suara benturan yang cukup keras, dan menyisakan rasa sakit yang lumayan untuk Kiba.

"baka inu! Aku mau ketemu Sasuke teme! Kenapa kau menghalagiku, huh?!" bentaknya kesal. Owo, ternyata gadis manis ini temperamental sekali ya. Dan bentakan gadis ini membuat pegawai yang ada segera mendekat ke tempat kejadian.

"ada apa ini? Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?" Tanya Neji sopan, sedangkan Sai membantu Kiba yang terlihat kesakitan di dahinya.

"aku mau ketemu Sasuke!" serunya, kesabarannya udah habis. Dan tanpa aba-aba, gadis itu langsung berjalan memasuki ruangan manajer, tentu aja diikuti Neji yang panik, pasalnya ia nggak mau sampai kena amuk teman sekaligus atasannya itu.

"hey, nona. Tunggu dulu."

"Sasuke teme!" teriaknya. Sasuke yang tengah memeriksa pengeluaran serta pemasukan Luna café, terhenti.

"Naru?"

"hueee… Teme! Kau menyebalkan! Aduh dahiku sakit." Sungutnya sambil mengusap dahinya yang sedikit memar, ternyata kepala Kiba keras juga ya. Sasuke dengan segera mendekati Naruto, wajahnya terlihat cemas. Bahkan tak memperdulikan Neji yang masih mematung di depan pintu.

"kenapa? Tadi terbentur apa, hm?" dan… Neji nggak pernah melihat sahabat dekatnya ini Out Of Character seperti sekarang. Siapa sebenarnya gadis yang bernama 'Naru' ini?

"tadi, salah satu pegawaimu yang mirip anjing, melarangku masuk, terus… uhh, pusing nih." Sungutnya, itu berarti ia nggak mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"ya ampun Naru.. kenapa nggak bilang aja kalau kamu mau bertemu denganku?"

"udah!"

"kenapa nggak telpon aku dulu?"

"udah!"

"ha? Kap-"

"cek ponselmu, teme." Dan benar saja, ternyata gadis bernama Naru tadi sudah menelponnya berkali-kali.

"maaf," jleger! Neji seperti mendengar letusan gunung berapi karena satu kata yang di ucapkan sang sahabat. Sasuke yang ia kenal selama ini mana mau mengucapkan satu kata itu.

"huft! Makanya jangan sibuk terus sama café ini. Apa café ini lebih penting dari aku?" cetus gadis manis itu, dari nadanya yang merajuk, sepertinya gadis ini sedang marah.

"hey, siapa yang bilang? Aku kan udah minta maaf. Lalu, ada apa kamu kesini, sayang?" Dan, satu kata terakhir yang Sasuke ucapkan membuat dua kejutan untuk dua orang yang berbeda, gadis yang bernama Naru seketika itu wajahnya langsung merona. Sedangkan Neji? Dia pusing, bingung. Oke ada yang mau kasih tau dia sebenarnya siapa gadis manis ini?

"ng-nggak. A-aku pulang aja deh." Sepertinya dia ngambek. Oke akan kuu jelaskan siapa gadis manis ini.

Namanya adalah Namikaze Naruto, gadis manis bertubuh mungil ini berusia 17 tahun, kelas 2 SMU di Konoha Art Academy. Berkulit tan eksotis, lembut dan halus. Rambutnya berwarna kuning menyala yang panjang sampai punggung, sering di kucir tinggi. Iris sapphire-nya seindah langit musim semi, dan mampu menghipnotis setiap orang yang melihatnya-dalam artian, mereka terpesona akan keindahan blue sapphire tersebut-.

Dia adalah tunangan Uchiha Sasuke,. Sifatnya periang, berisik dan menebar kebahagiaan. Pasti pada bingung, kenapa gadis ini tadi tempramental, karena dia ada masalah di rumahnya. Masalah sepele sih, tapi tetap aja masalah kan. Nah, sekarang kita kembali ke cerita.

"loh? Kok gitu? Marah ya?" Naruto hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, dan itu membuat Sasuke mempunyai ide untuk menggoda sang tunangan tercinta.

"kukira kamu kemari karena merindukanku, sepertiku yang merindukanmu." Dan kalimat gombalan Sasuke sukses membuat wajah Neji pucat, menahan muntah.

'lebih baik aku pergi dari sini, sebelum aku kena serangan jantung gara-gara ke-OOC-an Sasuke.' Batin Neji, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke, nggak lupa menutup rapat pintu tersebut.

"ap- uhh.. dasar gombal!" wajah merona, dan nada gugup, sukses membuat Sasuke tersenyum licik karena gombalannya mengenai Naruto telak.

"jadi, kamu nggak rindu padaku ya" tanyanya, lebih tepatnya pernyataannya yang sengaja ia buat sesedih mungkin. Dan itu membuat Naruto kelabakan.

"a-aku, uhh. Aku rindu Suke!" serunya seraya memeluk Sasuke erat. Ah senangnya menggoda kekasihnya yang masih polos ini.

"iya, iya. Jadi ada apa sampe kamu kemari, hn?" tanyanya, membalas pelukan Naruto. Nggak lupa mengajaknya duduk di sofa. Capek kan dari tadi berdiri terus, sepertinya ada yang kelupaan deh.

"pusing…" gumam Naruto. Aha! Itu dia, tadikan dahinya memar.

"mau kukompres?"

"nggak. Suke, aku boleh disini kan?" Tanya Naruto, memulai topik serius.

"hahh… ada masalah apa lagi, sayang?" Sasuke tau, kalau Naruto sedang bad mood pasti larinya ke café ini atau nggak ke rumahnya.

"aku sebel sama mama."

"sebel kenapa?"

"huee… ramenku disita teme~… hueee" rengeknya, muncul deh sisi kekanakkannya. Sasuke nggak suka gadis berisik dan kekanakan, tapi itu nggak berlaku untuk tunangannya tercinta ini.

"hn? Memangnya kamu buat masalah apa? Nggak mungkin mama Kushina menyita ramenmu kalau kamu nggak berbuat masalah kan?"

"uumm… itu, aku dapet nilai D di pelajaran matematika." Jawabnya dengan wajah innocent. Membuatnya lucu, karena seperti seekor kucing yang tengah memelas.

"ya ampun… kau ini, dasar dobe."

"jangan sebut aku seperti itu!" rutuknya.

"lalu apa? Bodoh? Baka? Stupid? Apa, hm? Kau ini kan memang dobe, hime." Ejek Sasuke yang diakhiri dengan kata manis, membuat Naruto bingung, mau marah atau tersipu.

"uhh… Suke menyebalkan!"

"iya-iya, maafkan aku. Jadi kamu mau aku bantu les private bidang matematika, hn?" goda Sasuke, ia dekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto, yang membuat Naruto gugup dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"kenapa, hime?" bisik Sasuke pelan. Rona merah di wajah Naruto kini menjalar sampai ke bagian telinga.

"te-terlalu dekat, teme!" teriak Naruto, seketika ia mendorong wajah Sasuke menjauh darinya.

"aih, manisnya tunanganku ini. Ne? jadi mau kubantu?" tanyanya sekali lagi, yang ditanya masih dag dig dug, dan hanya bisa mengangguk lemah tanda jawabannya.

"nah, sekarang masih mau disini atau bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"kau mengusirku ya? Nggak suka aku disini? Baiklah aku pergi." Ternyata si blonde masih sentiment. Naruto langsung mendorong Sasuke dan berjalan menuju ke pintu.

"kenapa marah? Aku nggak mengusirmu kok, jangan berpikir macam-macam sayang." Bujuk Sasuke, yang kini tengah memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"teme menyebalkan. Aku benci. Benci." Gumamnya kesal, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil dengan tingkah kekasih hatinya ini.

"iya, iya. Aku percaya kok. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Dikecupnya pipi tan Naruto dengan lembut, mendekapnya erat.

"manis deh." Gumamnya seraya menjilat leher Naruto, membuat si empunya mengerang tertahan.

"ngh… mesuum!" serunya, malu dengan hal yang dilakukan sang kekasih, Sasuke tak bergeming dengan seruan Naruto, ia masih setia mendekap dan menjilati leher mulus Naruto. Tenang aja, ini ratenya T kok. Jadi nggak akan ada adegan yang 'iya-iya'.

"meski mesum begini, kamu juga cinta kan." Godannya lagi, entah sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal sombong dan dingin bisa jadi raja gombal begini.

"ero-teme!" Naruto memukul bahu Sasuke, nggak kuat sih, tapi lumayan membuat Sasuke meringis.

"hey hey, kok mukulin aku sih?" katanya, menahan kedua tangan Naruto di depan dadanya. Sedangkan sang pelaku pemukulan hanya membuang muka dengan wajah cemberut, Sasuke menariknya mendekat, sehingga wajah mereka hanya beberapa senti saja jaraknya.

"Naru…" Sasuke semakin memperpendek jarak diantara mereka, sampai….

Brak!

Suara pintu yang di buka dengan kasarnya, membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget dan mendorong dagu Sasuke kuat-kuat, hingga Sasuke jatuh dengan tidak elitnya, kepala yang membentur lantai dan kaki yang masih ada di atas sofa. Benar-benar bukan Uchiha sekali.

"waaa… ternyata my lovely imouto ada disini~…" dan makhluk nista yang telah membuat sang pangeran es kita njungkel –jatuh dengan tidak elitnya- adalah sang kakak sendiri.

"eh? Ah, Ta-tachi-nii? Se-sak" gumamnya, karena di peluk Itachi terlalu erat. Sasuke yang mendengar gumaman sang kekasih tercinta, segera bangkit dari keterjungkelannya dan mendorong Itachi jauh-jauh dari Hime-nya.

"awas! Asal peluk tunangan orang aja! Sono peluk istrimu sendiri!" usir Sasuke dengan kejamnya, mengusir Itachi yang hendak memeluk gadis manis di pelukannya dengan kakinya –pada bingung ya? Aku juga, tehee-.

"mou… kau pelit otouto. Aku kan cuman pengen peluk imouto-ku tercinta…" rengek Itachi, tapi tak di pedulikan oleh Sasuke, Naruto hanya tersenyum canggung. Melihat adegan adu mulut antar Uchiha yang mulai Out of Character. Selagi bisa, ia melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan duduk manis di kursi manajer. Nggak lupa mengambil orange jus yang ada di lemari pendingin dekat meja Sasuke.

"heee? Kau mau ku adukan ke rubah itu, heh?" sahut Sasuke, mengancam Itachi. Berhasil sih, tapi Sasuke mendapatkan hadiah. Berupa lemparan kaleng orange jus yang udah kosong dari arah belakang. Marah, Sasuke menoleh ke belakag dan hendak memaki siapapun yang melemparnya dengan kaleng kosong itu, tapi niatnya segera ia urungkan. Setelah melihat sang kekasih hati mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"kau sebut apa kakakku, huh?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin dan mengintimidasi, membuat keringat sebiji jagung mengalir dari pelipis Sasuke maupun Itachi. Jarang-jarang Naruto menunjukan wajah seram seperti itu. Tanpa mengajak sang adik, Itachi segera berlari menuju ke pintu dan menutupnya rapat, ia memilih kabur daripada kena sasaran sang adik ipar.

"hehe, nggak kok sayang. Aduh, itu laptop mau kamu apain?" Tanya Sasuke, ngeri juga membayangkan kalau laptop yang tengah di angkat Naruto akan melayang ke arahnya, selain sayang data-datanya hilang, kan sayang juga kalau sampai kena kepalanya, apalagi kena wajahnya yang ganteng, oh noo~.

"dasar, teme chicken butt hentai!" makinya, lengkap sudah. Udah brengsek, di sebut pantat ayam, di cap mesum pula. Oh kasihan sekali nasibmu Suke.

"Hime, maaf maaf. Jangan marah dong. Itu laptopnya di turunin." Sasuke mendekat kearah Naruto, menuntunnya menurunkan laptop yang tadi di angkat dan segera memeluk tubuh mungil sang kekasih. Menyalurkan rasa nyaman dan aman yang hanya Naruto dapatkan dari Sasuke. Entah kemana perginya rasa marah yang tadi menyelimutinya.

"teme, aku mau ramen, ayo traktir aku di Ichiraku ramen." Ucap Naruto, nggak lupa pakai jurus puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya, sehingga nggak akan mendapatkan kata 'tidak' dari Sasuke.

"hah, iya iya. Kamu tunggu di mobil gih. Aku beresin ini semua dulu ya." Naruto mengangguk dan segera berlari menuju ke parkir khusus pegawai, dimana mobil Sasuke parkir. Nah sekarang ayo kita lihat sejenak suasana café saat tadi Naruto sudah masuk ke ruangan Sasuke.

.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, di bagian kasir.

"uhh, dasar bocah sialan!" gerutu Kiba, saat ini dia tengah mengompres dahinya, Shikamaru dan Sai hanya menatap Kiba, bedannya, Shikamaru menatapnya malas, sedangkan Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"siapa ya gadis manis tadi."

"entahlah, merepotkan saja." Nggak lama, Neji keluar dari ruangan Sasuke, wajahnya pucat.

"kau kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"habis melihat hantu? Mana gadis tadi?" sambung Sai, yang di Tanya hanya diam dan berusaha menghilangkan rasa shocknya.

"minta penjelasan aja ke Sasuke. Aku nggak berani mengambil kesimpulan. Udah ayo kerja."

"iyaaa…!" jawab mereka kompak. Mereka semua kembali bekerja, termasuk Neji, karena pengunjung hari ini banyak seperti biasanya.

Tak lama mereka melihat Itachi yang masuk ke ruangan Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar, hal tersebut tentu saja membuat heran para pegawai dan pelanggan di café tersebut.

"Itachi kenapa tuh?"

"nggak biasanya wajahnya begitu kan?" tanya Sai dengan dahi yang mengernyit.

"dia sering berwajah seperti itu jika di dekat istrinya. Apa istrinya berkunjung? Bukankah yang ada di ruangan Sasuke itu gadis sialan tadi ya?" rupanya Kiba masih kesal atas hadiah yang di berikan Naruto tadi, berupa benjol dikepala.

"entahlah. Atau jangan jangan gadis tadi selingkuhannya lagi."

"hei kalian! Jangan bergosip, kalian ini seperti perempuan saja. Ayo kerja." Tegur Neji, sebenarnya dia juga agak heran, tapi dia nggak mau memikirkannya.

Tak berapa lama, Itachi keluar dari ruangan Sasuke dengan wajah pucat, seperti habis melihat hantu. Lagi lagi membuat pegawai disitu heran, masuk dengan wajah berseri, keluar dengan wajah pucat. Pasti ada sesuatu di dalam ruangan Sasuke.

Waktu saat ini.

Naruto udah menunggu Sasuke, dia duduk manis di kursi pengemudi. Tak sampai lima menit, Sasuke sudah menyusulnya dan segera masuk ke kursi pengemudi.

"Siap?"

"iya!" mereka berdua segera menuju ke kedai ramen Ichiraku. Nggak butuh waktu lama untuk tiba di kedai sederhana itu. Meskipun sederhana, tapi Ichiraku Ramen nggak pernah sepi pelanggan loh. Apalagi pelanggan tetap seperti Naruto ini.

"paman! Ramen misonya dua porsi, jumbo ya paman!" seru Naruto, langsung menuju tempat favorite nya bersama Sasuke.

Pertama kali memasuki kedai itu, banyak sekali sepasang mata yang memperhatikan Naruto, yang ternyata rata-rata dari mereka adalah kaum adam. Dan itu membuat Sasuke risih, dengan segera memberikan death glare terbaiknya ke orang- orang disekitarnya.

"teme? Ada apa? Kamu nggak duduk?" Tanya Naruto, dia sama sekali nggak merasa tengah di tatap dengan tatapan memuja.

"hn." Sasuke pun duduk, masih dengan death aura yang memancar dari tubuhnya. Membuat semua pengunjung merasa ngeri sekaligus merinding. Mereka berdua makan dengan tenang, lebih tepat kalau Sasuke saja yang makan dengan tenang, sedangkan Naruto makan dengan lahapnya.

"ramen Ichiraku memang yang paling enaaaak..." puji Naruto yang sudah menghabiskan mangkuk keduanya, tentu saja dengan ukuran jumbo, membuat Sasuke tak habis pikir, kenapa kekasihnya ini nggak gemuk-gemu juga ya.

"dasar maniak ramen."

"biarin." Sungut Naruto, menjulurkan lidahnya.

"sayang..., jika disuruh memilih aku atau ramen, kamu akan milih yang mana?" tanya Sasuke. Dia percaya bahwa dirinyalah yang akan dipilih Naruto, aduh jangan ke-PeDe-an dulu deh, Suke.

"ramen!" jawab Naruto penuh semangat, membuat Sasuke sweatdrop sekaligus kecewa di tempat.

"dasar…" tapi keadaannya pulih dengan cepat, dengan gemasnya Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto, membuat sang korban cemberut.

"jangan diacak-acak Suke… kau menyebalkan! Dasar teme!" yah seperti inilah keseharian Sasuke jika sudah bersama sang tunangan tercinta. Hilang sudah image sempurna yang melekat di dirinya.

#

#

#

#

#

To be continued…. Or End?

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Café de Romance punyanya Akuma Kurama/Kuu/Choco-chii

Rate T

Pair: SasufemNaru

Genre: romance

Warning: **femNaru!**miss-typo, typo dimana mana, mungkin semua chara di sini out of character semuanya. Hehehe. Cerita aneh bin geje, tapi berharap disukai kalian semua. Bahasa nggak baku, acur-ancuran dan campuran. Ambrul adul deh. RnR?

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Café de Romancé**

Sasuke mengantarkan Naruto pulang setelah gadisnya inipuas makan ramen, bagaimanapun juga Sasuke tidak suka kalau Naruto terus-terusan marah pada ibunya. Dan sebagai calon menantu yang baik, maka Sasuke akan mencoba berbicara pada Kushina, kalau dirinya akan mengajari Naruto sampai tunangannya ini mengerti.

"Suke… kenapa harus pulang?" rengek Naruto, ah sepertinya gadis tercintanya ini takut akan kemarahan Kushina.

"apa kamu nggak mau pulang? Bagaimana kalau Kyuubi dan Deidara mencarimu, hm? Lalu papa Minato dan mama Kushina?"

"mama nggak mungkin cemas, yang ada malah aku nanti dimarahi mama. Aku takut Suke..." rengekan Naruto ternyata tidak berhenti disitu, membuat Sasuke jadi gemas sendiri setiap kali melihat sikap kekasih hatinya ini.

"kenapa harus takut? Nanti aku akan bicara pada mama, kalau kamu akan aku berikan les-private. Pasti mama nggak akan marah lagi." Hibur Sasuke, mengelus lembut surai pirang milik Naruto, tidak lupa seulas senyum menenangkan yang selalu berhasil membuat para gadis diluaran sana jatuh pada pesonanya, andai saja Sasuke mau mengumbar senyum tersebut.

"tapi... aku nggak mau belajar.." rajuknya. Sasuke baru ingat kalau gadisnya ini memang sedikit susah diatur soal pelajaran.

"hmm? Kenapa? Kamu nggak mau masuk universitas yang sama denganku, sayang?" tanya Sasuke, beginilah caranya untuk memancing semangat belajar Naruto. Universitas yang sama dengan dirinya.

"mau… tapi belajar itu membosankan Suke… yang ada nanti aku malah ketiduran." Elak Naruto, entah kenapa gadis ini selalu punya alasan untuk mengelak setiap perkataan Sasuke.

"ya sudahlah kalau kamu nggak mau kuatur. Terserah padamu saja. Tapi jangan merengek padaku jika mama marah padamu ataupun kita berbeda universitas." Tukas Sasuke, dia tidak terlalu suka berdebat dengan Naruto, Sasuke juga nggak akan memaksa Naruto untuk selalu menuruti kata-katanya. Mimik wajah Naruto berubah panik saat mendengar penuturan Sasuke barusan. Dirinya tidak mau beda universitas, sudah cukup mereka berpisah saat SMU, jangan sampai diperguruan tinggipun dirinya berpisah dengan Sasuke.

"Suke... aku nggak mau beda universitas... pokoknya kamu harus satu universitas denganku. Aku nggak mau pisah lagi." Rengek Naruto. Gadis manis ini bahkan menarik-narik lengan Sasuke demi mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari tunangannya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan hendak menangis.

"kan kamu sendiri yang nggak mau belajar... meskipun ujian masuk masih lama, tapi semuanya kan harus disiapkan sejak lama."

"baiklah... aku mau belajar sama Sasuke... tapi setelah belajar kamu harus mentraktirku ramen.. ya? Ya?" usul Naruto, selalu saja berakhir dengan ramen. Tapi Sasuke tetap menyetujui usulan kekasihnya ini. Yah daripada Naruto sama sekali tidak mau belajar?

"iya." Dan keduanyapun tiba di kediaman keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki, tempat dimana gadis pirang ini tinggal.

**Café de Romancé belong to me**

**Naruto milik Masashi-Kishimoto sensei…**

**Rate T**

**Romance, drama mungkin**

**Warn: femNaruto. Typo, bahasa ambrul adul dan nggak sesuai EYD. Cerita aneh dan pasaran. If you don't like, please, read it! Yaaa… sapa tau aja ntar jadi suka? Hehehe. Happy reading!**

Chapter 3

"Naru-chan setuju dengan usulanmu itu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Kushina antusias. Sesaat setelah Sasuke duduk bersama Naruto diruang tengah.

"iya ma… mama nggak marah kan sama Naruto?"

"tentu saja nggak. Asalkan putri mama mau belajar. Tolong ajari tunanganmu ini ya Sasuke-kun. Buat dia jadi pintar sepertimu.." sahut Kushina. Sedari tiba tadi, Naruto hanya diam dengan kepala tertunduk, bahkan kalau dilihat-lihat seolah Naruto bersembunyi di belakang Sasuke.

"iya ma..."

"Naru-chan?" panggil Kushina.

"ya ma?" sahut Naruto kecil, dia merasa takut kalau mamanya masih marah padanya.

"sayang... mama nggak marah kok, kalau kamu mau belajar dengan Sasuke-kun. Jadi nggak usah sembunyi begitu..." bujuk Kushina.

"bener mama nggak marah lagi?" cicit Naruto.

"iya sayang... tapi kalau masalah ramen, keputusan mama tetap sama."

"uhh… mama menyebalkan…" rengek Naruto, entah pergi kemana rasa takutnya tadi. Memang semua putri dari keluarga Namikaaze ini tidak bisa terlalu lama marah ataupun takut pada kedua orang tua mereka.

"itu hukumanmu sayang…"

"ya sudah nggak masalah. Masih ada Suke yang mau mentraktirku ramen Ichiraku kok.." balas Naruto, sama sekali nggak mau kalah dengan mamanya.

"tapi kamu harus belajar dulu sayang.." sahut Sasuke ikut menimpali. Dirinya mendapatkan jawaban berupa pipi yang mengembung dan wajah cemberut Naruto. Hingga membuat pemuda ini gemas dan tidak segan-segan untuk mencubit kedua pipi tembam gadisnya.

"awawawa... swakwit Swukwe..." rengek Naruto, meraih kedua tangan Sasuke yang mencubit pipinya. Meminta kekasihnya ini untuk melepaskan cubitannya.

"manisnya…" bahkan cubitan Sasuke semakin gemas. Membuat rengekan Naruto semakin jelas terdengar. Interaksi dua anak muda didepannya ini membuat seulas senyum terukir diwajah Kushina. Ketiga putrinya sudah dewasa, bahkan masing masing dari mereka sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing. Kyuubi yang sudah resmi menjadi istri Itachi, Deidara yang baru saja menikah dengan Sasori, lalu putri bungsunya yang sudah bertunangan dengan Sasuke.

"ahh… sepertinya sebentar lagi mama akan kesepian tanpa putri bungsu mama yang paling menggemaskan ini.." keluh Kushina, membuat keduanya memberikan perhatian penuh pada Kushina.

"mama tenang saja, sebentar lagi mama pasti mendapatkan pengganti si dobe ini kok." Sahut Sasuke, panggilan sayangnya keluar lagi.

"hmm… benar juga ya… tapi tetap saja rasanya sepi…"

"mama, kalau mama kesepian… mama minta ditemani papa aja, atau nggak buat anak lagi aja." Usul Naruto, tentu saja dengan wajah polos yang manis dan menggemaskan.

"hahaha… akan mama pikirkan itu." Dan mereka bertigapun kembali terlarit dalam obrolan.

Akuma-Kurama

Hari ini, Naruto terlihat sangat manja sekali pada Sasuke, bahkan gadis manis ini sampai meminta sang tunangan untuk menemaninya tidur siang diatap sekolah si pirang. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak mencintai Naruto dengan tulus dan segenap jiwa raga (halah), dijamin, pemuda raven ini pasti tidak mau repot-repot datang ke sekolah khusus putri tempat tunangannya belajar.

Bagaimana bisa Sasuke masuk kesekolah tersebut? Yang namanya sekolah khusus putri itu bukankah seorang siswa dilarang memasuki gedung sekolah kalau tidak ada acara resmi? Jawabannya karena sekolah tersebut milik Tsunade, nenek si pirang. Jadi bukan masalah besar bagi Sasuke untuk mendapat ijin kegedung sekolah ini.

"nee, Suke…" panggil Naruto pelan, matanya masih terpejam dan menikmati semilir angin sepoi yang menerpa keduanya.

"hn?"

"makasih… kamu udah mau datang…" lanjut si pirang. Sasuke menundukan kepala untuk melihat wajah si pirang, karena Naruto berbaring dengan kepala yang ada dikedua paha Sasuke.

"apapun buatmu." Jawaban Sasuke menuai senyuman manis dari Naruto.

"beruntungnya aku punya kekasih sepertimu, Suke..."

"hn, kamu baru sadar itu sekarang? Kemana saja kamu selama ini, dobe..." goda Sasuke. Ah, bungsu Uchiha ini memang selalu Out Of Character kalau sudah bersama dengan Naruto.

"huh... dasar menyebalkan. Jangan panggil aku dobe, temen." Rungut Naruto kesal, dia bahkan membalas ejekan Sasuke.

"bisa berkata kasar, eh? Dobe-chan?" goda Sasuke lagi. Si raven memang suka sekali menggoda tunangannya. Dia suka setiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Sasuke mengusap lembut pipi Naruto

"huh… aku nggak bodoh, teme!" seru Naruto, wajahnya sudah memerah, entah karena malu atau marah.

"benarkah? Tapi kenapa kemarin nilaimu dapat D?"

"itu karena… uhh karena…. Aku, uhm aku lupa belajar teme." Wajah Naruto terlihat kalang kabut saat mencari alasan tersebut, membuat Sasuke semakn gemas ingin menggoda Naruto lebih lanjut. Namun sayangnya, bel tanda sitirahat telah usai sudah berbunyi, membuat Sasuke membatalkan niatnya.

"sudah bel dobe, ayo kuantar kekelasmu..." ajak Sasuke, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak mau beranjak dari posisi semula.

"kenapa?"

"nggak mau diantar... aku masih mau disini bersamamu..."

"manja sekali kamu hari ini sayang... ada apa?"

"aku cuma mau bersama Sasuke lebih lama. Habisnya setiap pulang sekolah, Sasuke selalu sibuk mengurus café..." ah, ternyata karena masalah itu.

"hey... kamu bisa datang kapanpun kamu mau, dobe. Aku nggak pernah melarangmu kan?"

"tapi... pasti nanti aku dicuekin sama Sasuke. Kamu pasti akan sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang ada dimejamu..."

"hmm... kamu bisa menemaniku di café, aku nggak akan mengabaikanmu kok. Aku lebih senang kalau ternyata gadisku ini mau menemaniku bekerja.." rayu Sasuke, yah siapa tau saja berhasil dan dia bisa ditemani Naruto sepanjang hari.

"uhmm... baiklah." Akhirnya Naruto setuju dengan usulan Sasuke.

"bagus, nah kalau begitu, ayo kuantar kekelasmu." Naruto menangguk kecil dan berdiri dari posisinya, menepuk-nepuk rok bagian belakangnya untuk membersihkan debu.

"ayo..." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk menggandeng tangan kekasihnya ini. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, menyusuri lorong yang mulai sepi karena semua siswi yang sudah berada didalam kelas. Namun saat keduanya melintasi koridor kelas, banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan keduanya. Merasa suatu hal yang langka ada seorang siswa disekolah mereka. Ditambah lagi siswa tersebut sangat tampan. Sehingga jeritan histeris sama sekali tidak dapat dielakkan.

"selamat belajar dobe, nanti aku jemput." Sasuke mengantarkan Naruto tepat sampai kedepan kelas si pirang. Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"aku tunggu… bye Suke." Naruto segera masuk kedalam kelas, yang mana seisi kelas sudah menatapnya dengan pandagan iri, heran dan lain sebagainya. Tapi yang menjadi objek pandangan sama sekali tidak peduli dan memilih duduk ditempatnya. Naruto sudah terlalu sering berada dalam situasi seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Hahh…. Karena faktor kemalasan dan juga Kuu yang buntu ide, akhirnya cerita ini sama sekali nggak nyambung deh. Geje dan absurd. Aneh pula! Oh my God...

Yah, tapi Kuu hanya bisa berharap kalian mau baca ini dan kasih kritik dan saran kalian di kolom review. Nyehehehe... dan buat yang udah mau baca apalagi mereview cerita Kuu, Kuu ucapin tirema kasih sangat pada kalian. Arigatou minna...

Last, review kudasai...


	4. Chapter 4

**Café de Romancé**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akuma-Kurama**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

Seperti yang telah dikatakan sebelumnya, kini Sasuke sudah berdiri disamping motor besar berwarna hitam kesayangannya didepan gerbang sekolah Naruto untuk menjemput gadisnya. Kelas Naruto selesai sekitar lima menit lagi, tadi ia langsung pergi ke sekolah Naruto begitu bel pulang berbunyi.

"Suke.. maaf membuatmu menunggu... Lama?" Naruto yang tadi melihat Sasuke dari kelasnya segera bergegas merapikan buku dan berlari ke gerbang depan begitu pelajaran usai. Terlihat dari napasnya yang sedikit terputuh-putus. Untung saja kelas si pirang manis ini hanya dilantai dua.

"nggak kok... Kenapa kamu berlarian seperti itu, hn?" dengan lembut, Sasuke mengusap keringat yang mengalir di dahi Naruto menggunakan sapu tangannya.

"nggak ada. Aku hanya nggak suka membuat orang menunggu." Sahutnya sedikit ketus, Naruto tidak mau kalau Sasuke sampai tahu, bahwa ia tidak suka tunangannya ini menjadi pusat perhatian teman-temannya.

"lain kali jangan berlarian seperti itu. Kalau sampai jatuh gimana? Kamu pasti merengek kan." Goda Sasuke, membuat Naruto mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal.

"aku bukan anak kecil! Dan aku nggak akan jatuh, dasar teme jelek!" serunya merajuk. Manis sekali dimata Sasuke, ah sebenarnya bukan hanya dimata Sasuke kalau boleh jujur. Melihat sikap unik kekasihnya ini, dan hubungan mereka sekarang, Sasuke seolah merasa tidak percaya bagaimana masa lalu mereka.

"iya, iya. Bukan anak kecil. Tapi suka sekali merengek." Ternyata Sasuke masih ada niat untuk melanjutkan acara menggoda sang gadis.

"teme jelek pantat ayam menyebalkan!" balas Naruto, mengatai sang tunangan begitu saja dengan wajah cemberut yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"tapi kau tetap mencintaiku bukan?" lagi, Sasuke menggoda Naruto. Dia meraih sejumput rambut Naruto dan menciumnya. Dan, Naruto dibuat terdiam karena apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar adanya, wajahnya merah merona dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Ah, lama-lama dia bisa terkena serangan jantung, batin Naruto.

"mau pulang dulu atau langsung ke café?"

"emang kamu nggak ganti dulu?"

"sayang... jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan." Gemas Sasuke. Sedangkan yang dimaksud hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosa dan senyuman polos yang dibuat-buat. Sasuke menghela napas sejenak sebelum menjawab,

"pulang dulu. Kamu harus ganti bajumu."

Sasuke menyerahkan helm pada Naruto, dan mulai menyalakan motornya. Setelah Naruto membonceng dibelakangnya, Sasuke menarik kedua tangan Naruto untuk melingkar erat ditubuhnya sebelum menjalankan motor besar tersebut. Kalau dulu dia melakukan ini, sudah pasti Naruto akan langsung menggetok kepalanya, tapi sekarang ini berbeda. Bahkan Naruto menyandarkan berat tubuhnya pada punggung Sasuke dengan nyaman, tanpa rasa canggung sedikitpun.

**.**

**.**

**Café de Romancé by Akuma-Kurama**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rate T**

**.**

**Romance, drama [mungkin?]**

**.**

**SasufemNaru**

**.**

**WARNING! Cerita ini Gender Switch, female Naruto. Typo udah pasti, bahasa nggak baku, cerita pasaran, abal, gaje, dan segala kekurangan lainnya yang ada di cerita ini dari Kuu. Nggak suka, boleh pergi kok, Kuu cinta damai… v(^-^)v.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

Naruto terlihat gelisah diposisinya saat ini, duduk disofa yang ada diruang kerja milik Sasuke. Netra berwarna sapphire itu melirik kesana-kemari mengikuti gerak tangan Sasuke yang tengah sibuk mengurus pekerjaannya. Sejujurnya Naruto merasa begitu bosan karena sedari tadi, dirinya sama sekali tidak dilirik Sasuke.

"Suke…" panggil Naruto pelan, jengah dengan situasinya saat ini.

"…" Sasuke diam,

"Sasuke…." Panggilnya lagi saat sang kekasih sama sekali tidak memberikan perhatian padanya.

"…" lagi-lagi Sasuke diam,

"teme!" seru naruto kesal, tidak lupa sebuah bantal melayang tepat mengenai kepala dengan model rambut pantat ayam milik sang kekasih.

"aduh…! Ada apa dobe? Kenapa melemparkan bantal sofa padaku?" keluh Sasuke, mengusap kepalanya yang tadi menjadi korban lemparan bantal.

"dasar teme menyebalkan! Kenapa dari tadi kamu hanya peduli dengan kertas-kertas itu? Lalu apa gunanya aku kemari?!" amuk Naruto, melempari Sasuke dengan bantal sofa yang tersisa. Dia kesal, tentu saja. Kalau akhirnya begini, lebih baik tadi Naruto tidak ikut ke café bukan?

"dobe… apa kamu nggak lihat? Pekerjaanku banyak sekali…" mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Naruto hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat.

"baiklah, aku nggak akan mengganggumu lagi. Aku pulang." Dengan begitu, Naruto meraih tas kecil yang tadi dibawanya dan segera beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit panik.

"dobe, kenapa marah sih?" dengan segera Sasuke menyusul Naruto keluar. Dia tidak mau kekasihnya ini marah hanya karena hal sepele. Dia sibuk, dan itu memang benar kan? Lalu kenapa kekasihnya ini marah?

"aku nggak marah, aku mau pulang. Dan jangan ikuti aku! Bukankah kamu sibuk?" cibir Naruto.

"nggak marah tapi sikapmu begini? Kamu terlalu kekanakan dobe.."

"..." Naruto terdiam sejenak, "ya, aku memang kekanakan. Maaf karena itu." Naruto mempercepat langkah kakinya, berusaha secepat yang dia bisa agar Sasuke tidak mengikutinya.

"Naruto. Dengarkan aku." Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menghentikan langkah kaki gadis tersebut. Menariknya pelan sehingga Naruto menghadap kearahnya.

"lepaskan aku teme! Aku mau pulang." Masih keras kepala, Naruto mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke dipergelangan tangan kanannya. Sama sekali tidak peduli kalau saat ini mereka tengah menjadi pusat perhatian di depan pintu café. Dengan segera Sasuke meraih Naruto kedalam dekapannya, memeluk Naruto dengan erat, meskipun mendapat penolakan dari gadis tersebut.

"maaf sayang... aku sama sekali nggak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu... jangan marah, ne?" bujuk Sasuke, dirinya memang salah karena tidak memperdulikan Naruto semenjak mereka tiba di café. Sasuke tidak bermaksud membuat Naruto merasa bosan dan tidak dipedulikan.

"aku kan sudah bilang. Aku nggak marah, aku mau pulang. Apa kau tuli teme?"

"kamu marah dobe."

"aku nggak!" seru Naruto kesal.

"hahh... baiklah, baiklah, kamu nggak marah." Sasuke akhirnya memilih untuk mengalah.

"lepaskan aku. Aku mau pulang." Pinta Naruto pelan,

"baiklah, kita pulang sekarang." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, tapi tidak dengan genggamannya. Dia menarik Naruto supaya mengikutinya kearah tempat parkir.

"kenapa kamu ikut pulang? Bukankah kamu sibuk. Kembali keruanganmu sana." Usir Naruto

"itu bisa diurus kakak. Aku akan menemanimu." Mendengar ketulusan yang terselip diucapan Sasuke, membuat Naruto merasa sedikit bersalah.

"aku nggak mau mengganggumu Suke..." lirihnya. Kini keduanya sudah berada ditempat parkir khusus pegawai, dimana motor kesayangan Sasuke terparkir rapi disana.

"kamu sama sekali nggak menggangguku sayang. Kamu malah memberikan semangat untukku dengan berada disisiku. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir kalau keberadaanmu hanya menggangguku saja, mengerti?" Naruto mengangguk pelan. Sasuke menyerahkan helm kepada Naruto, moodnya untuk bekerja sudah hilang, jadi dia menyerahkan urusan manajer pada sang kakak.

**.**

**.**

**Akuma-Kurama**

**.**

Sasuke dan Naruto tiba dikediaman Namikaze, tapi rumah besar itu terlihat sepi saat keduanya memasuki rumah. Hanya ada pelayan, tidak ada kedua kakak perempuannya, bahkan sang ibunda juga tidak terlihat.

"kenapa sepi? Mama kemana?" tanya Naruto pada salah satu pelayan.

"Kushina-sama tadi pergi bersama Minato-sama, nona."

"lalu, kak Kyuu dan kak Dei?"

"Kyuubi-sama menginap di kediaman Uchiha-sama selama satu minggu kedepan nona. Sedangkan Deidara-sama tadi dijemput temannya, Akasuna-sama." jelas pelayan itu lagi, sebelum Naruto mengijinkannya pergi.

"huhh… mereka semua pergi. Menyebalkan." Gerutu Naruto. Entah kenapa gadis pirang kecintaan Sasuke ini suka sekali menggerutu seharian ini.

"merasa kesepian?" Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang saat keduanya sudah berada diruang tengah.

"nggak, kan ada Sasuke teme bersamaku. Hehe" jawab Naruto, tidak lupa sebuah senyum manis yang terpatri diwajahnya.

"menyebut tunanganmu sendiri teme, huh? Ternyata panggilan sayangmu itu dari dulu sama sekali nggak berubah ya dobe." Dengus Sasuke, mendudukan dirinya disofa, tentu saja bersama Naruto, sehingga kini Sasuke duduk dengan memangku Naruto diatasnya.

"huh! Kamu juga sama saja. Dari awal bertemu saja sudah menyebutku dobe. Aku sampai heran, kenapa bisa aku jatuh cinta padamu." Rutuk Naruto dibuat seolah-olah dirinya sedang kesal.

"hn, aku juga heran. Apa yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada gadis didekapanku ini ya? Padahal dulu kita kan saling nggak suka." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Menopangkan dagunya diatas salah satu pundak Naruto.

"uhm.. jadi ingat pertama kita bertemu..."

.

**Flashback **

.

"huh? Nggak mau ah. Kenapa aku harus menemui keluarga pacar kakak juga... nggak ah. Sama kak Dei aja sana." Usir Naruto. Gadis bersurai pirang sebahu ini menolak ajakan sang kakak yang memintanya untuk menemani kerumah kekasihnya.

"ayolah Naru... temani aku... Deidara sibuk dengan ujiannya. Dia kan sudah kelas 3 SMP." Ah, jarang-jarang Kyuubi merengek seperti ini pada Naruto, yang ada malah dirinya selalu dikerjai oleh sang kakak tercinta ini.

"baiklah..."

"yes!"

"tapi... traktir aku ramen Ichiraku ya?" ternyata dibalik jawabannya tersebut, Naruto memiliki maksud lain, tapi karena disini Kyuubi yang butuh, jadi dia menyetujui persyaratan Naruto.

"iya, iya. Ayo ikut aku sekarang." Dan kedua kakak beradik itu segera pergi keparkiran, dimana mobil sudah siap beserta sang supir. Mobil hitam tersebut meluncur cepat menuju kediaman Uchiha.

"lagian tumben sekali sih kakak mengajak orang lain, biasanya kan nggak pernah mau diganggu."

"aa... gimana bilangnya ya. Habisnya... si keriput sialan itu tiba-tiba bilang ingin mnegajakku makan malam bersama keluarganya. Jadi mana mau aku datang sendirian."

"jadi ceritanya kakak grogi nih? Cih padahal udah kelas 2 SMU, pacaran juga udah 2 tahun kan? Masih grogi juga.."

"bukan begitu Naru… kamu nggak tau sih ayahnya si keriput itu seperti apa."

"hum, dan aku juga nggak mau tau, bukan urusanku juga."

"kejamnya dirimu."

"enak saja kakak bilang aku kejam. Padahal kan kakak sering sekali membuatku susah. Siapa yang lebih kejam, coba."

"iya, iya. Maaf deh. Ayo." Kyuubi menarik lengan Naruto saat mobil yang membawa keduanya sudah tiba di halaman depan kediaman Uchiha. Rumah tradisional yang terlihat klasik dan indah tersebut terlihat sepi, mungkin karena malam hari. Naruto yang memang dasarnya penakut, merasa sedikit seram melihat rumah tradisional seperti ini.

"takut, eh?" ejek Kyuubi.

"kak, kenapa punya pacar yang rumahnya suram sih?"

"dari luar memang temaram, tapi kalau kamu udah masuk, kamu pasti bakal betah didalam." Kyuubi menekan bel rumah tersebut, tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk mereka menunggu pintu dibuka.

"Kyuubi-sama... selamat datang. Itachi-sama sudah menunggu anda didalam." Sapa Yamato, orang kepercayaan dikeluarga Uchiha.

"terima kasih paman Yamato. Oh ya, ini adikku, namanya Namikaze Naruto." Naruto yang tiba-tiba dikenalkan pada orang asing didepannya, secara otomatis membungkuk hormat.

"saya Yamato, kepala pelayan di kediaman Uchiha ini, Naruto-sama."

"uhm, salam kenal paman Yamato…" ketiganya beranjak masuk. Yamato mengantarkan Kyuubi dan Naruto sampai keruang tengah. Benar kata kakaknya tadi, rumah ini terlihat hangat dan nyaman didalamnya, tidak seperti luarnya yang suram dan terkesan dingin.

"ara Kyuu-chan...? kamu datang dengan siapa?" sambut Mikoto yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"selamat malam bibi Mikoto, paman Fugaku..." sapa Kyuubi penuh hormat, membungkukkan badannya diikuti Naruto.

"malam.." Sahut Fugaku yang kelewat singkat. '_Pantas saja kak Kyuu grogi, paman ini terlihat seram dan dingin' _bantin aruto yang merasakan aura intimidasi dari Fugaku.

"uhmm.. dia Namikaze Naruto, adik terakhirku bibi.."

"Kyuu-chan.. bukan bibi, tapi mama." ralat Mikoto yang mendengar panggilan Kyuubi.

"ah, uhm.. maaf mama."

"Naruto-chan? Salam kenal sayang. Nama bibi Mikoto, dan pria menyeramkan disebelah bibi ini adalah suami bibi, namanya Uchiha Fugaku." Mikoto memperkenalkan Fugaku dengan cara yang berbeda. Karena jarang sekali Mikoto menyebut Fugaku seram didepan orang lain.

"uhm… Namikaze Naruto… salam kenal paman, bibi…" Naruto kembali membungkukan badannya. Mikoto tersenyum melihat sikap Naruto. Entah kenapa ibu dua anak ini langsung menyukai bocah pirang didepannya.

"ara ara…. Manis sekali adikmu ini Kyuu-chan…" puji Mikoto.

"eh?"

"terima kasih mama... tapi kelakuannya sangat kekanakan..." keluh Kyuubi. Naruto yang jadi bahan pembicaraan menatap keduanya dengan wajah 'bodoh'nya.

"ah, Kyuu...!" seru Itachi, yang baru saja datang dan langsung memeluk Kyuubi dari belakang.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan!" karena terkejut, Kyuubi tanpa sadar langsung mendorong keras dagu Itachi, membuat si empunya mengerang kesakitan.

"adududuhh... sakit..." rintih Itachi. Naruto menatap interaksi keduanya dengan tatapan tertarik. Heran karena ada juga laki-laki yang bisa bertahan pacaran dengan Kyuubi, si ganas dari keluarga Namikaze, selama 2 tahun terakhir ini.

"kalian mesra sekali." Sindir Mikoto yang terkikik geli melihat kelakuan putranya yang out of character.

"ibu… ini sih namanya penyiksaan, bukan bermesraan... Oh? Jadi ini adikmu itu Kyuu? pantas saja kamu jadi sister's complex, adikmu manis sekali.." Itachi hampir saja memeluk Naruto, kalau tidak dihalangi oleh Fugaku yang menarik kerah baju bagian belakang milik Itachi.

"jangan asal peluk seorang gadis, Itachi." Tegur sang kepala keluarga. Sebuah reaksi yang benar-benar membuat semua orang yang ada diruang tengah terkejut, kecuali Naruto tentu saja.

"ayah... aku kan hanya ingin memeluk calon adik iparku..." protes Itachi yang kerah belakangnya masih dipegangi oleh Fugaku.

"kamu kan sudah ada Kyuu-chan yang bisa dipeluk. Kalau Naru-chan biar ibu saja yang peluk." Mikoto, meraih Naruto kedalam pelukannya. Seolah Naruto adalah bagian dari keluarga itu.

"bilang saja kalau ibu nggak mau kalah sama aku." Dan kegiatan saling berebut Naruto terus berlanjut sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"aku pulang..." Sasuke, si bungsu Uchiha baru saja pulang dari kegiatan ekskul di sekolahnya, terlihat seragam basket Sasuke yang basah karena keringat dan sebuah bola basket yang ada dipelukannya.

"selamat datang nak..." Mikoto

"selamat datang Sasuke." Itachi

"hn." Fugaku

"baru pulang, anak ayam?" Kyuubi. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dan memperhatikan Sasuke yang terlihat sangat... uh, kacau.

"hn, disini ada rubah rupanya." balas Sasuke, sama sekali tidak mau kalah membalas panggilan unik dari Kyuubi. Tapi karena disini ada si adik tersayang, Kyuubi malah tersenyum riang menatap Sasuke.

"siapa yang kau sebut rubah, rambut pantat ayam?" Naruto menyahuti balasan Sasuke dan menatap pemuda itu sengit. Meskipun Naruto kadang sebal dengan tingkah Kyuubi, tapi Naruto paling tidak suka kalau ada yang mengatai kakaknya ini rubah.

"hn, dia tentu saja. Kenapa kau yang marah, pirang."

"dia kakakku, jangan beraninya kau memanggil dia rubah, dasar jelek."

"heh, aku hanya membalas ucapannya. Toh dia memanggil kakakku dengan sebutan 'keriput'." Balas Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

"itu kan kenyataan kalau kakakmu punya keriput dibawah matanya, tuh liat saja sendiri." Sahut Naruto seraya menunjuk dengan tidak sopan kearah Itachi, yang berwajah miris. Kenapa keriputnya harus dibawa-bawa sih? Eh tapi kan itu bukan keriput, melainkan tanda lahir.

"maaf paman, bibi.." pinta Naruto sambil membungkuk kearah Mikoto dan Fugaku, sebelum kembali menghadap ke Sasuke.

"dasar dobe."

"ap- kau... teme!"

"sudah kalian berdua, Naruto.. aku berterima kasih karena ternyata adikku ini begitu sayang padaku, tapi kamu nggak sopan bertengkar dengan anak orang, didepan orang tuanya pula." Tegur Kyuubi.

"a- maaf kak... paman, bibi, maaf ya... kak Itachi juga, aku minta maaf.." Naruto kembali membungkukkan badannya. Tapi sama sekali tidak melirik kearah Sasuke yang kini bertampang kesal.

"hey dobe, kau ada salah padaku. Cepat minta maaf!" serunya.

"siapa kamu, sampai aku harus minta maaf. Kau sendiri juga salah kan? Dan jangan sebut aku dobe! Dasar teme!" dan pertengkaran kembali dimulai. Kyuubi sudah kelabakan ingin melerai, tapi keluarga Uchiha malah memperhatikan keduanya dengan senyuman yang terpampang diwajah mereka, khusus Fugaku, hanya seulas senyum kecil. Karena jarang sekali Sasuke bersikap diluar Uchiha seperti ini.

"kenapa kalian malah terlihat menikmati pertengkarang keduanya sih?"

"Kyuu-chan... kamu nggak terhibur apa melihat sikap Sasuke yang jauh dari biasanya?" Mikoto menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi dengan pertanyaan.

"hum..., iya juga sih. Tapi ma... Naruto jadi nggak sopan seperti itu. Tolong maafkan dia…"

"tenang saja sayang. Mama sama sekali nggak keberatan kok. Mereka malah terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang mempunyai panggilan sayang yang unik bukan?" Kyuubi tidak habis pikir, kenapa wanita paruh baya didepannya ini mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akuma-Kurama**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued...**

**a/n**: flashbacknya Kuu potong dulu ya. Kuu ambil ide dari kalian, tapi buat flashbacknya… maaf ya, Kuu blank buat cari ide seperti apa awal pertemuan keduanya yang saling benci, makanya Kuu cuman bisa buat yang begini aja, semoga kalian suka. Ini hasil Kuu nyempil waktu dari tugas buat SOP. Hehehe.

Ah iya. Numpang curhat bentar ya, . Kuu beberapa kali mendapati reviewer yang kasih Kuu kritikan. Kuu suka mereka mengkritik tulisan Kuu, makasih udah memperhatikan detail penulisan Kuu, tapi Kuu kan juga manusia biasa, jadi wajar kalo ada kesalahan. Kan di awal udah Kuu bilang, banyak Typo. Tapi berkat kritikan [itu bisa disebut kritik nggak sih?] itu, Kuu jadi lebih perhatiin setiap ketikan Kuu. Makasih banyak ya. Hehehe [mo balas via pm, anaknya nggak login sih.]

Want to Review, or not? See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Café dé Romancé**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke dan Naruto berhenti berdebat. Sepertinya mereka berdua kelelahan, terlihat dari napas mereka yang sedikit terengah. Sedangkan Kyuubi, Itachi, Mikoto dan Fugaku terlihat santai dan menikmati perdebatan keduanya.

"sudah puas debatnya?" tanya Mikoto kalem. Ibu dua anak ini bahkan sempat menyajikan kopi untuk sang suami, juga ocha untuk Kyuubi dan Itachi. Keempatnya secara bersamaan meminum minuman mereka.

"ibu!" seru Sasuke. Kenapa kedua orang tuanya ini malah asik menikmati minuman mereka?

"ada apa sayang?" sahut sang ibu lembut,

"hn, lupakan." Sasuke beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya, tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi, Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tajam.

"apa?!" tantang Naruto. Ternyata deathglare andalan keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal dingin dan menakutkan sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada gadis manis bersurai pirang ini.

"dobe." Ejeknya lagi, kali ini Sasuke benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Naruto yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena marah.

"awas kau teme!" serunya kesal. Kyuubi sebagai kakak si bungsu Namikaze ini berulang kali meminta maaf pada Mikoto dan Fugaku atas kelakuan adiknya.

"bibi, apa benar dia anak bibi? Kenapa sikapnya beda sekali dengan paman dan bibi. Dia sangat menyebalkan bi." Adu Naruto. Sama sekali tidak takut karena sudah meragukan keaslian Sasuke sebagai salah satu keluarga Uchiha. Seandainya saja orang lain yang bertanya seperti itu, maka Fugaku tidak akan segan-segan menghardik orang tersebut, tapi karena ini Naruto, Fugaku hanya diam saja.

"dia memang seperti itu. Dingin dan menyebalkan bukan? Sebenarnya seluruh keluarga Uchiha itu memang bersikap dingin, congak dan sombong." Jelas Mikoto. Dia sama sekali tidak membanggakan keluarganya, wanita paruh baya tersebut menjelaskan sifat dan sikap sebenarnya dari keluarga Uchiha. Hebatnya, baik Fugaku maupun Itachi menyetujui penjelasan Mikoto.

"tapi, kenapa bibi dan kak Itachi nggak?" Mikoto tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Namikaze bungsu ini. Ah, betapa senangnya ia kalau Naruto kelak menjadi bagian dari keluarganya ini.

"hmm... sebenarnya Itachi itu lebih parah dari Sasuke. Dia selalu acuh dan terlalu dingin untuk ukuran Uchiha, tapi suatu ketika bibi melihat putra bibi ini melamun. Ternyata ada seseorang yang merubah sikap Itachi. Orang itu adalah kakakmu, Naru-chan." Jelas Mikoto, mengingat kembali saat putra sulungnya ini melamun sepanjang hari, karena memikirkan sulung Namikaze.

"benarkah? Kakak yang buat kak Itachi berubah? Tapi nggak mengejutkan juga sih. Kakak kan menyebalkan." Celetuk Naruto, yang langsung mendapat jitakan sayang dari Kyuubi.

"berani kau mengatai kakakmu, huh?"

"aduh! Sakit kak... tapi kakak kan memang sangat menyebalkan. Kakak selalu mengerjaiku." Sungut Naruto yang masih mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"kalian saudara yang akrab ya..."

"kurasa Kyuubi melakukan itu, karena dia menyayangimu Naruto." Kini giliran Itachi yang angkat bicara. Naruto menatap Itachi dan mengangguk kecil. Dikeluarganya memang dirinyalah yang paling disayang. Papa mamanya juga paling sayang padanya, kakak keduanya juga. Tapi meskipun begitu, baik Kyuubi maupun Deidara sama sekali tidak iri akan kasih sayang yang didapatkan adik kecil mereka ini.

"sudah, sudah. Sebaiknya kita makan malam sekarang." Fugaku menginterupsi keempatnya. Dia segera beranjak dan berjalan menuju ke ruang makan, diikuti Mikoto, Itachi, Kyuubi dan Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Café dé Romancé by Akuma-Kurama**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rate T**

**.**

**Romance, Drama**

**.**

**SasukefemNaruto, ItachifemKyuubi**

**.**

**Warning! Female Naruto, Kyuubi, dan Deidara. Typo, OOC, masih flashback, bahasa nggak baku, acakadul, gaje, dan segala kekurangan Kuu di cerita ini. Kalau nggak suka boleh nggak baca, Kuu cinta damai… :D**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Sejak malam itu, setiap kali Naruto diajak bermain kerumah Itachi, pasti selalu adu mulut dengan Sasuke. Hal sepele pun bisa menjadi pemicu perdebatan mereka. Seperti hari ini. Naruto bermain ke kediaman keluarga Uchiha karena diminta Mikoto. Tentu saja dia datang sendiri, kedua kakaknya masih ada kegiatan disekolah. Jadi sepulang sekolah Naruto langsung minta diantar ke kediaman Uchiha.

"Naru-chan... selamat datang" sambut Mikoto, langsung memeluk gadis Junior High School ini.

"selamat siang bibi… hehe"

"siang sayang.. ayo masuk." Mikoto menuntun Naruto untuk memasuki kediaman tersebut. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju keruang tengah.

"sepi… paman belum pulang ya bi?"

"ya begitulah. Pamanmu itu biasanya pulang malam, bibi jadi kesepian deh."

"bukankah ada pelayan bi? Bibi kan nggak sendirian dirumah.." Naruto duduk disamping Mikoto. Sejak awal Mikoto memang sudah merasa dekat dengan Naruto, jadi sama sekali tidak ada masalah untuknya berkeluh kesah.

"kamu ini... mana bisa bibi bercerita macam-macam ke mereka. Lagipula mereka bekerja, bibi nggak mau mengganggu pekerjaan mereka." Naruto tertawa kecil, benar juga apa yang dikatakan bibi, pikirnya.

"baiklah... Naru akan menemani bibi. Tapi nggak bisa setiap hari."

"nggak apa sayang. Kamu mau datang saja bibi sudah senang." Naruto tersenyum manis. Dia selalu merasa betah berada di dekat Mikoto, seolah dirinya sedang bersama sang mama. Mikoto bercerita banyak ke Naruto. Dia bahkan menunjukan album foto keluarga. Dimulai dari masa kecil Itachi sampai keuda putranya itu berusia 13 tahun. Sejak Sasuke masuk Junior High School, pemuda tersebut tidak begitu suka setiap momennya diabadikan. Kecuali saat-saat berharganya saja. Seperti saat tim basketnya menjuarai pertandingan tingkat perfektur tahun lalu.

"bibi, siapa bocah manis ini?" tanya Naruto menunjuk kearah foto seorang bocah kecil berusia sekitar 5 tahun yang terlihat manis sekali, kalau Itachi rasanya tidak mungkin, karena tidak ada tanda lahir dibawah kedua matanya. Seandainya Sasuke, semakin tidak mungkin. Bocah itu manis, sedangkan Sasuke menurut Naruto sangat mengesalkan.

"ah… itu Sasuke. Manis bukan? Usianya masih 4,5 tahun. Sewaktu kecil Sasuke suka sekali mengekori Itachi, kemanapun kakaknya pergi." Sahut Mikoto, naruto terbelalak tidak percaya.

"ini Sasuke? Bibi pasti bercanda. Bocah manis ini mana mungkin Sasuke teme jelek itu bi." Ucap Naruto menggebu. Lagi-lagi mengejek anak orang didepan orang tuanya sendiri.

"kamu nggak percaya? Coba lihat rambutnya. Bukankah sama dengan Sasuke yang sekarang?" Naruto mengamati rambut mencuat bocah lelaki tersebut. Rambut pantat ayam, mirip seperti punya Sasuke. Naruto memandangnya sedikit aneh.

"bibi, perubahan anak bibi ini sangat mengerikan sekali. Bukannya lebih baik, malah semakin buruk. Saat kecil begitu manis, besarnya kenapa begitu menjengkelkan." Gerutu Naruto, mencibir bungsu Uchiha, tanpa sadar kalau orang yang tengah ia cibir saat ini ada dibelakang mereka.

"manis, eh? Siapa yang kau bilang manis, dobe." Suara datar yang akhir-akhir ini sering Naruto dengar, dan secara otomatis, Naruto hapal suara tersebut, membuatnya menoleh kebelakang.

"teme!" serunya sedikit kaget.

"aku pulang, ibu." Sapanya pada Mikoto, sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan Naruto.

"selamat datang nak. Tumben pulang cepat?"

"karena aku punya perasaan kalau ibu pasti akan bercerita macam-macam pada gadis bodoh ini." Jawab Sasuke yang disertai ejekan untuk Naruto. Mendengar hal itu, tentu saja Naruto tidak tinggal diam.

"enak saja, siapa yang kamu sebut bodoh? Dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan!" serunya, tidak mau kalah.

"kau dobe."

"teme!"

"sudah, sudah... kalian ini tiap kali bertemu selalu saja bertengkar." Lerai Mikoto. Wanita cantik tersebut menutup album foto keluarga dan meletakkannya di meja.

"dia dulu yang mulai bi. Huh, kenapa sih bibi yang sebaik ini harus punya anak semenyebalkan si pantat ayam itu." Tunjuk Naruto secara tidak sopan, tepat didepan wajah Sasuke.

"apa kau bilang, usuratonkachi? Bukankah kau sendiri yang memulainya?" debat Sasuke, mana mau dia disalahkan. Dia kan nggak salah.

"apa? Usuratonkachi? Seenaknya saja kau menyebutku, teme pantat ayam!"

"kalian ini… jangan sering bertengkar… bisa-bisa nanti kalian malah saling jatuh cinta lho..." goda Mikoto. Sukses membuat keduanya berhenti berdebat dan menjawab secara bersamaan.

"mana mungkin!/mustahil bu!" seru keduanya serempak.

"tuh? Bahkan kalian kompak sekali menjawabnya..."

"nggak/nggak bi!" lagi, keduanya menjawab serempak. Naruto dan Sasuke saling menatap tajam.

"jangan mengikuti ucapanku!"

"kau sendiri yang mengikutiku." Sahut Sasuke kalem. Dan pertengkarang kemabli berlanjut. Menyisakan Mikoto yang menatap keduanya senang. Bagaimana tidak, putra bungsunya yang notabene tidak pernah tertarik berbicara dengan gadis, sekarang ini bertengkar dengan Naruto. Bahkan Mikoto pernah memergoki Sasuke yang tengah mendumel kesal tentang Naruto. Hal yang baru sekali ini Mikoto ketahui.

**.**

**.**

**Akuma-Kurama**

**.**

"apa? Nggak mau!" tolak Naruto mentah-mentah.

"kenapa Naru?" tanya Deidara. Sang kakak merasa heran dengan sikap keras Naruto kali ini.

"kenapa aku harus menemani kakak berkencan sih? Ogah ah." Naruto masih berkeras akan jawabannya. Padahal tadi Deidara sudah memberikan tawaran yang menggiurkan.

"ayolah Naru... bantu kakak..." rengek Deidara, memohon kembali ke sang adik. Ah, rasanya Naruto merasa déjà vu, dulu saat ia masih kelas 2 dia juga pernah mengalami ini...

"kenapa nggak sama kak Kyuu aja sih?"

"huft... dia sibuk sama pacarnya itu. Kamu kan tau sebentar lagi mereka akan bertunangan…" sahut Deidara. Ya, Kyuubi dan Itachi memang akan bertunangan seminggu lagi. Benar-benar membuat Naruto bingung, mau mendukung atau menolak. Bukannya Naruto tidak menyukai keluarga Uchiha, dia sangat menyukai keluarga itu malah. Hanya saja, si bungsu Uchiha yang selalu membuatnya naik darahlah yang membuat Naruto sedikit kesal.

"kakakku tersayang... kenapa berkencan harus mengajakku sih? Aku nggak mau ah. Aku mau belajar." Tolaknya lagi, mencari alasan.

"hahaha... mana mungkin seorang Namikaze Naruto belajar. Seperti aku nggak mengenalmu saja. Ayolah Naru... kenapa kamu menolak permintaanku, sedangkan kalau kak Kyuu yang minta, kamu setuju..." lirih Deidara, mencoba peruntungan terakhir, pura-pura sedih.

"arrgh...! iya, iya. Aku temanin deh! Udah ah, jangan ngambek kak." Gerutu Naruto, meskipun akhirnya ia setuju juga untuk menemani Deidara.

"bener nih? Kamu mau?"

"iya." Deidara langsung memeluk Naruto erat.

"ahh... kamu memang saudariku yang paling baik... jadi besok kita berangkat ya. Kamu jangan telat bangun Naru." Pesan Deidara setelah melepas pelukannya.

"kak Dei cerewet! Sana pergi, aku mau tidur." Usir Naruto, mendorong kakaknya tersebut untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"iya, iya… selamat malam Naru-chan…" Deidara segera pergi, setelahnya Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya yang bercat kuning lemon tersebut. Duduk bersandar dibaliknya.

"hahh... kapan aku bisa kencan sendiri... kalau keluar pasti selalu menemani kak Kyuu dan kak Dei kencan." Gumamnya pelan. Meratapi nasibnya yang hanya bisa menemani kedua kakaknya untuk pergi berkencan. Sedangkan untuk kehidupan cintanya sendiri, Naruto sama sekali tidak tau kapan akan mendatanginya. Tapi siapa sangka kalau besok adalah hari yang ditakdirkan untuknya bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya.

**.**

**.**

**Akuma-Kurama**

**.**

Naruto hanya memakai kaus polo warna hijau cerah dengan rok diatas lutut berwarna putih. Rambutnya tergerai indah dihiasi pita berwarna baby blue yang mengikat kepalanya seperti bandana. Tas selempang kecil berwarna kuning petir tersampir rapi dipundaknya. Dia menunggu sang kakak yang masih sibuk berdandan didalam kamar.

Sekitar 15 menit menunggu, akhirnya Deidara muncul juga. Tampilannya tidak kalah dari Naruto, lebih malah. Namanya saja dia yang mau kencan, masa kalah sama dandanan sang adik sih?Deidara mengenakan dress selutut berwarna putih, dilengkapi cardingan berwarna merah menyala, kontras sekali dengan warna dreesnya. Rambut pirangnya tetap dikuncir tinggi seperti biasa, menyisakan poninya yang menutupi mata sebelah kirinya.

"kakak lama sekali sih." Gerutu Naruto kesal, wajahnya sudah cemberut.

"maaf Naru-chan... kan mau ketemu danna, jadi harus cantik" sahut Deidara. Melihat kakaknya yang berdandan cantik seperti ini demi seorang laki-laki membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"ya sudah. Ayo kak."

"sip deh." Mereka berdua memilih berjalan menuju halte terdekat dan naik bus untuk menuju tempat pertemuan. Kediaman Namikaze tampak sepi karena Minato dan Kushina yang saat ini sedang berada diluar negri untuk urusan bisnis. Sedangkan Kyuubi masih tidur dikamarnya. Kedua adik Kyuubi ini sudah pamit ke sang kakak semalam.

"kak Dei..." panggil Naruto pelan.

"hm?"

"nanti jangan acuhkan aku ya. Jangan keasikan pacaran sama kak Sasori.." rengeknya.

"iya, iya... aku nggak akan mengacuhkanmu kok. Ayo." Deidara menarik tangan Naruto, dirinya tadi melihat Sasori yang sudah menunggu ditaman kota.

Keduanya mengahmpiri sesosok pemuda bersurai merah bata dengan wajah baby face. Meskipun begitu tetap terlihat tampan. Tapi saat jarak mereka menipis, barulah Deidara sadar kalau danna-nya tersebut tidak datang sendirian. Sepertinya Sasori membawa teman.

"danna..." panggilnya kecil. Sasori menoleh dan tersenyum melihat kekasihnya sudah datang.

"hey... kamu bawa siapa?"

"dia adikku, namanya Naruto." Naruto menoleh, karena dari tadi matanya keluyuran menatap sekitar.

"teme!" seru Naruto secara spontan saat melihat pemuda disamping Sasori yang kini menatapnya dengan seringaiannya yang menyebalkan.

"Naruto. Kamu nggak sopan sekali sih. Maafkan dia danna.." ucap Deidara salah sangka.

"ha? Maksud kakak apa? Dan kenapa kakak nggak bilang kalau pacar kakak bawa si teme brengsek ini." Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan kesal. Sekarang Deidara baru sadar siapa yang dipanggil teme oleh adiknya ini.

"adikmu ini manis sekali. Dia menggemaskan." Sepertinya Sasori sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan keributan kecil yang baru saja terjadi.

"ah, dia sahabatku, namanya Sasuke. Dan sepertinya kamu sudah kenal Sasuke ya, Naruto-chan." Naruto menatap Sasori, rona merah tercipta dikedua pipinya saat Sasori membeikan senyuman tulusnya.

"u-uhm… iya kak" cicitnya kecil.

"hey… kenapa kamu merona begitu Naruto? danna, jangan menggoda adikku." Ah, sifat cemburu Deidara muncul juga.

"maaf, maaf… habisnya adikmu manis sekali sih." Dibilang manis oleh lelaki manis itu, membuat Naruto semakin merona merah. Dan Sasuke yang melihat hal itu sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

"dia memang manis. Adik siapa dulu." Sombong Deidara.

"iya, Deidara memang kakak yang manis dan cantik, jadi wajar kalau adiknya juga manis." Puji Sasori, sukses membuat wajah Deidara tidak kalah merah dengan Naruto. ternyata Akasuna muda ini pandai sekali merayu wanita.

"benar kan Sasuke?."

"si dobe ini kau bilang manis? Manis dari mananya?" sarkas Sasuke, membuat Naruto menatap tajam kearah si raven.

"teme! Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali sih?!"

"aku? Menyebalkan? Apa nggak salah?"

"tentu saja nggak! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku nggak suka padamu. Huh!" Naruto membuang muka, tidak mau menatap Sasuke. Entah kenapa kalau keduanya bertemu selalu saja ribut. Naruto juga merasa tidak begitu nyaman jika berada didekat Sasuke.

"aku juga nggak."

"Sas, aku baru tau kau bisa bersikap seperti itu pada seorang gadis." Tentu saja Sasori merasa heran mendapati sikap langka sahabatnya ini.

"diam kau."

"hahh... lebih baik kita segera jalan saja. Ayo Dei, Naruto-chan." Ajak Sasori, dan keempatnya berjalan. Sasori dan Sasuke ada didepan, sedangkan Deidara dan Naruto mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akuma-Kurama**

**.**

**.**

To be continued….

Flashback-nya Kuu potong lagi ya. Kepanjangan kalau tetep dilanjut. Euhmm, sepertinya Sasuke mulai nunjuki tanda-tanda kalau dia suka Naruto ya? Kenapa Naruto merona saat dipuji Sasori? Mungkin… Naruto dibuat suka Sasori aja kali ya? Hahaha…

Nah, sekian dulu dari Kuu… maaf kalau masih nggak memuaskan readers sekalian, hehe. Maklum Kuu juga masih belajar buat lebih baik lagi.

Jaa… :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Café dé Romancé**

5

Rasanya aneh sekali, menemani kakakmu untuk kencan, sedangkan dirimu dibiarkan berdua dengan seseorang yang kamu benci. Dan hal ini terjadi pada Naruto, gadis manis ini harus rela ditinggal berdua dengan laki-laki menyebalkan dengan rambut pantat ayamnya. Bahkan sedari tadi ia _mendumel _ tidak jelas.

Sedangkan si Uchiha bungsu sendiri terlihat biasa saja, sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan keberduaan mereka. Pemuda raven ini lebih terlihat santai daripada gadis yang ada disampingnya.

Sebenarnya Naruto dan Sasuke bisa saja ikut dengan Deidara dan Sasori, tapi mengingat wahana yang akan dinaiki sepasang kekasih ini, Sasuke memilih untuk mundur. Sedangkan Naruto awalnya _keukeuh _tetap ingin ikut, tapi Sasuke menarik gadis remaja tersebut untuk mundur. Toh dari petugas yang berjaga diwahana itu jelas-jelas melarang Naruto. Wahanan khusus untuk sepasang kekasih itu memang didesain untuk dua orang penumpang saja.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada didekat wahana tersebut. Sasuke duduk dibangku ujung, dan Naruto juga duduk di ujung satunya dari bangku tersebut. Bersikap seolah-olah mereka tidak saling mengenal.

"eh, eh, lihat deh… ada cowok cakep."

"iya, cakep anget. Dia sendirian deh…"

"deketin yuk…" bisikan-bisikan itu bahkan bisa didengar Naruto dengan jelas. Entah kenapa dia merasa sebal akan tingkah gadis-gadis yang kini datang menghampiri mereka.

"hei.. kamu sendirian?" sapa salah satu gadis yang tadi berbisik. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menanggapinya. Tidak kehilangan akal, gadis-gadis itu bahkan mulai berani dan duduk disamping Sasuke, yang tentu saja membuat Naruto terdesak.

"boleh kenalan nggak? Namaku Sumiko.."

"aku Mayumi.."

Sasuke terlihat kalem dan tenan-tenang saja, padahal gadis-gadis yang kini mengelilinginya berparas cantik dan menawan. Pemuda raven ini menghela napas pelan.

"oi dobe, ayo pergi." Panggil Sasuke. Saat ia melihat Naruto hampir jatuh dari duduknya, Sasuke segera beranjak dan menarik lengan Naruto pelan.

"eh? Mau kemana?" tanyanya bingung. Bahkan gadis-gadis yang tadi mengira kalau Sasuke hanya sendiri, kini dibuat kecewa.

"makan. Aku lapar" sahutnya pendek. Setelah Naruto berdiri dengan benar, Sasuke segera menggandeng tangan Naruto dan membawa gadis tersebut menuju ke salah satu stand makanan yang ada disana.

Naruto hanya menurut dan sama sekali tidak protes saat Sasuke menggandeng tangannya. Entah kenapa, saat hangat tangan Sasuke terasa di tangannya sendiri, jatungnya berdetak lebih ceoat dari biasanya. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan rasa panas yang menjalar diwajahnya.

Dilain pihak, Sasuke merasa puas saat melirik sekilas pada wajah gadis disampingnya ini. Ia tertawa senang dalam hati karena berhasil membuat gadis ini merona. Naruto bahkan terlihat lebih manis dari biasanya.

"mau pesan apa?" tanya Sasuke, saat Naruto hanya diam saja dan menunduk sedari mereka duduk disalah satu tempat yang disediakan stand makanan ini.

"apa aja…" sahutnya pelan. Sasuke mendengus kecil sebelum memesankan makanan untuk keduanya. Selama menikmati makanan, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto sama-sama diam.

-/

-/

Deidara dan Sasori terlihat sedikit kebingungan saat mencari keberadaan Naruto dan Sasuke. Pasalnya Naruto tadi bilang akan menunggu keduanya didekat wahana, sedangkan sekarang keduanya sama sekali tidak terlihat dimanapun didekat situ.

"duh, kemana sih anak itu…"

"coba kamu hubungi ponselnya. Biar aku hubungi Sasuke." Deidara mengangguk dan segera menghubungi adiknya, sedangkan Sasori menghubungi Sasuke.

"kalian udah selesai?" tanya Sasuke dari belakang Deidara dan Sasori, membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget. Naruto tertawa kecil melihat kakaknya terkejut begitu.

"kalian! Dari mana aja sih? Kalian membuat kami cemas." Omel Deidara, sedikit kesal akan tingkah adiknya.

"makan."

"uhm. Aku laper, dan kak Dei lama, makanya aku dan teme tadi pergi cari makan." Lanjut Naruto, bahkan gadis ini masih menikmati es krim yang tadi dibelikan Sasuke. Sasori menghela napas pelan, lega karena Naruto dan Sasuke ternyata bisa akur. Tidak seperti awal pertemua mereka tadi.

"ayo kita pulang." Ajak Deidara.

"kakak nggak mau main lagi?" tanya Naruto, reaksi adiknya ini tentu saja membuat Deidara heran. Bukankah tadi adiknya ini terlihat sangat keberatan jika ditinggal berdua saja dengan Sasuke?

"kami udah selesai kok. Toh kalian juga udah makan, jadi kita pulang aja," sahut Sasori.

"baiklah…" dan keempatnya kini berjalan menuju gerbang keluar dari taman bermain tersebut. Acara kencan kali ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan, baik untuk pasangan Sasori dan Deidara maupun untuk Naruto dan Sasuke sendiri. Dihari berikutnya, kedekatan antara Sasuke dan Naruto membuat kedua kakak Naruto merasa heran, tapi juga lega. Dan itu menjadi awal mula kisah keduanya.

-/

-/

-/

**End of Flashback**

Naruto tertawa kecil mengingat hari itu. Dirinya memang masih kecil waktu itu, dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau yang ia rasakan saat itu adalah rasa cemburu.

"hm? Ada apa sayang?" tanya Sasuke, mengusap surai pirang Naruto yang kini bersandar dibahunya,

"uhm… nggak kok."

"tapi aku nggak sangka kalau awalnya kamu menyukai Sasori." Dengus Sasuke. Naruto tertawa saat mengingat bagaimana wajah Sasuke waktu itu.

"habisnya kak Sasori baik, tampan, ramah lagi." Pujinya tulus.

"hey, aku jauh lebih tampan darinya, asal kau tau." Protes Sasuke. Ia tidak rela kalau tunangannya ini memuji laki-laki lain didepannya.

"iya, kamu memang tampan. Tapi waktu itu kamu ketus banget sama aku. Kak Sasori aja muji aku, tapi kamu malah mengejekku." Sungut Naruto sebal.

"itu salahmu sendiri. Salah siapa kamu langsung kesal saat bertemu denganku."

"aku kan kaget, kupikir hanya bertiga, tapi ternyata kamu ikut juga."

Sasuke gemas sendiri melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang tidak mau mengalah ini. Ia memeluk Naruto dari samping dengan erat, membuat gadis pirang ini lebih merapatkan diri ke Sasuke.

"rasanya nggak sabar deh buat lulus." Ucapnya, mulai membayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya nanti di bangku universitas. Bisa satu universitas dengan Sasuke, menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"untuk itu, kamu harus rajin belajar sayang." Kata Sasuke mengingatkan. Yah, begitulah kekasihnya ini, selalu saja mengingatkannya untuk belajar dan belajar. Naruto memang tipe gadis yang pemalas dan tidak suka belajar, tapi entah bagaimana, Sasuke berhasil membuat gadisnya ini mau belajar.

-/

-/

Uchiha Sasuke merupakan pemuda paling beruntung di dunia, mungkin itu terdengar berlebihan, tapi tidak bagi Sasuke. Ia memang menjadi pemuda paling beruntung didunia, karena bisa menjadikan seorang Namikaze Naruto menjadi tunangannya dan calon istrinya. Gadis manis dan periang ini berhasil ia dapatkan, meski awal pertemua mereka diwarnai dengan pertengkaran.

Ia sangan mencintai gadisnya. Apapun caranya, ia akan melindungi Naruto sepenuh jiwa raga. Dan ia berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk menjaga senyum Naruto tetap terpasang diwajahnya. Ia bahkan rela keluar dari sifat Uchihanya hanya demi si gadis pirang. Cinta mampu membuatnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"hime, ibu bilang ingin makan malam bersamamu" Naruto yang saat itu tengah bersandar di punggung Sasuke dan membaca buku, mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"bukannya mama masih di Otto? Nemenin papa kan?" sahut Naruto.

"hn, tapi nanti malam ayah dan ibu pulang, dan ibu bilang ingin makan malam bersamamu." Sasuke kembali melanjutkan kegiatanya. Sedangkan Naruto tampak asik bersandar dipunggungnya dan sudah meletakkan buku bacaanya tadi di atas pangkuannya.

"baiklah… jemput aku ya.." ucapnya manja. Entah kenapa Naruto suka sekali bermanja-manja pada Sasuke, dan Sasukepun sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan sifat manja yang dimiliki Naruto.

"ne, Suke…" panggil Naruto saat keheningan kembali menemani mereka.

"hn?"

"besok kita ke pantai yuk..." ajaknya, membuat Sasuke menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya.

"bukankah besok kamu ada ujian?" katanya mengingatkan. Naruto cemberut sebal, kenapa Sasuke harus ingat sih? Padahal dirinya saja lupa.

"tapi aku mau ke pantai, Suke" rengeknya. Biasanya sih rengekan Naruto menjadi senjata ampun dalam meluluhkan keputusan Sasuke.

"nggak. Kamu harus tetap konsentrasi dengan ujianmu, aku nggak mau kalau kamu sampai dihukum mama lagi." Naruto hanya cemberut mendengar pernyataan Sasuke.

"teme pelit…"

"selesaikan ujianmu dulu, baru kita pergi." Mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Sasuke, tentu saja Naruto senang. Dengan cepat, Naruto berbalik dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Suke, aku mencintaimu…" ucapnya penuh semangat. Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan menangkup lengan yang kini memeluknya.

"aku juga mencintaimu, Naru."

Sasuke menghadapkan wajahnya kebelakang, mendekatkan diri ke Naruto, sedangkan si pirang kini tengah memejamkan mata, bersiap menerima kecupan dari sang kekasih, namun sayangnya hal yang mereka harapkan tidak terjadi.

"kalian ini, belum menikah udah cium-cium seenaknya aja." Tegur Deidara yang kebetulan baru tiba di kediaman Namikaze, dan menghentikan aksi romantis (?) sepasang muda-mudi ini.

"kakak! Huh.. dasar menyebalkan…" sungut Naruto, demi menutupi rasa malunya. Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat cuek, tidak peduli.

"kecil-kecil udah berani main cium-ciuman ya…"

"dulu kakak juga begitu kan sama kak Sasori.. kenapa Naru nggak boleh?" protes Naruto, membuat Deidara tertohok akan kata-katanya sendiri. Kini bahkan istri dari Akasuna Sasori ini terlihat salah tingkah.

"maksud Dei-chan itu kan baik, Naruto-chan. Dia nggak mau adiknya sampai terjerumus."

"kau piker aku mau menjerumuskan Naruto? Dia tunanganku, hal wajar kalau kami berciuman kan. Daripada kalian dulu, masih pacaran tapi udah biasa cium pipi cium bibir." Balas Sasuke, membela Naruto sekaligus membantah tunduhan tidak langsung dari Sasori.

Sasori diam. Deidara juga tidak bisa berkomentar apapun. Keduanya hanya menghela napas lelah. Naruto segera memeluk Sasuke dan berseru riang.

"yey! Sasuke hebat… bener apa kata Sasuke, kalian nggak berhak larang kami."

"hahh, terserah kalian lah. Asal jangan kelewatan aja." Kata Deidara menyerah. Rasanya kalau ia berdebat dengan adik kecilnya ini, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menang.

"kakak kenapa udah pulang? Bukannya masih minggu depan?"

"nggak apa sih, danna ada pekerjaan." Sahut Deidara, ia duduk di sebelah suaminya. Pelayan yang bekerja di kediaman Namikaze segera menyiapkan minuman dan makanan ringan untuk keempatnya.

"eh? Bukannya kak Sasori udah bilang mau bulan madu ya? Liburnya 2 minggu kan?"

"ada clien yang nggak mau ditunda pertemuannya, Naru-chan." Kini giliran Sasori yang menyahut. Sebagai seorang pengrajin boneka terkenal, Sasori memang memiliki jadwal pekerjaan yang pada. Istrinya juga merupakan seniman tanah liat yang hebat.

"kakak kan bisa nolak. Toh disini kan kakak yang berkuasa."

"profesionalitas, hime." Sahut Sasuke. Terkadang rasa ingin tahu Naruto ini bisa merepotkan orang disekitarnya. Terlalu polos, atau terlalu bodoh, Sasuke sampai bingung membedakannya. Keempatnay terlibat percakapan seru, sekitar pengalaman yang didapatkan Deidara dan Sasori selama keduanya berbulan madu di Hokkaido.

"Suke, besok kita bulan madu kemana?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Tentu hal itu membuat semua yang ada disitu, minus Naruto hampir tersedak.

"Naru-chan sayang… kamu ini kok nanya yang aneh-aneh sih…"

"memangnya kenapa? Kan aku penasaran Sasuke mau bulan madu kemana…"

"kemanapun yang kamu mau, hime." Sahut Sasuke, tersenyum kecil. Kemanapun tujuan bulan madu mereka kelak, asalkan Sasuke bisa selalu bersama Naruto, maka tidak akan ada masalah.

"Sasuke! Kalian berdua ini. nikah aja belum, udah bingung mau bulan madu kemana." Tegur Deidara, gemas sendiri. Sedangkan Sasori tertawa kecil, mengingat betapa polosnya dik iparnya ini.

"kak Dei sirik aja sih... kemanapun? Yey! Kalau begitu aku mau kita bulan madu keliling dunia..." sahutnya riang. Aw, sepertinya Sasuke harus mulai menabung demi kelancaran bulan madu masa depannya kelak.

-/

-/

-/

To be continued...

Absurd? Emang iya. Sorry…


End file.
